


Just You

by allsovacant



Series: 221b Prompt Ficlet Challenge | 2019 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Prompt - SPF, Prompt Fic, late post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: A continuation of the Sandcastle prompt, made intentionally for CumberCurlyGirl because I made her sad on that one. I hope this settles your feels. :D





	Just You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CumberCurlyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/gifts).



> An actual super late update/entry for the prompt SPF. Never had a special reason until I've read Kyn's comment again, a few minutes ago. Anyway, I hope you guys find enjoyment on this as well. ^^
> 
> Some more notes, John's age is twelve and Sherlock is ten, so... they can... wink and blush? Ye? No? Hahahahahaha!  
> Murder me in the comments!

Sherlock gasps as the damp towel touch his sunburned skin. This was all Mycroft's fault. He already told his parents that he didn't want to go outside. Being outside just reminds him of the boy named John he met three days ago. Mycroft said, 'Caring is not an advantage,' and that he should forget John. But how could he? When no other boys of his age that made him feel like John did. As if there were hundreds of butterflies inside his stomach John laughed the first time. He was so lost with thoughts of John that he barely felt the presence of someone behind him.

"Knew you'd get that smooth pale skin of yours burned, my Prince."  
A voice says, startling Sherlock. He whirls facing the owner of the voice who's now smiling, wiggling a bottle of moisturizer with an SPF in front of him.

"John..?" Sherlock breathes.

"Hello, Sherlock. Do you mind if I-- "

Sherlock lunges for a hug before John could even finish. And even if Sherlock's skin prickles and spots began to show, he didn't let go until John wraps an arm around his reddish waist that's when he squirmed.

John apologizes immediately, "Oh! Sherlock, I'm sorry-"

"It's alright, John, also... I wouldn't mind," he says with a wink, this time John is the one who blushed.


End file.
